


Tastes

by Neroavan



Series: Tendou Week 2017 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 5, Food, M/M, Tendou Week 2017, date, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neroavan/pseuds/Neroavan
Summary: Tendou grinned as he observed Ushijima's reaction every time he did it.





	Tastes

Tendou grinned as he observed the expression on Ushijima’s face every time he did the same exact thing.

He initially planned it to be just a one time thing during their date, but the way his boyfriend reacted to it was just so  _ amusing  _ he decided to do it every  _ single  _ time during their lunch in that particular fast food restaurant, having been forced to choose it since they couldn’t find any other place to eat at.

The redhead did it once more and nearly choked on his food the moment Ushijima’s forehead wrinkled itself, his eyebrows all scrunched up. The brunet had his lips pressed into a thin line as he observed Tendou’s weird eating habits.

Tendou found it cute when Ushijima shows that kind of reaction. The face was  _ really  _ too cute for him.

He wanted to laugh when he thought of associating such a word with the tall, strong and quite intimidating figure of his boyfriend. 

But said boyfriend was making that expression at the very moment, and all intimidating features melted away and it looked amusing.

It wasn’t surprising that he reached his limit after trying to get through it without a word. Tendou knew that even though Ushijima had stopped questioning his habits after three years of dating, he would still snap from time to time.

“Can you  _ not _ dip your chicken nugget in your ice cream please, Satori?” said Ushijima, a look of disgust on his face. “It’s very unhealthy. And I find it disgusting.”

Tendou laughed heartily. “Oh c’mon! It doesn’t taste  _ that _ bad!” he held up a chicken nugget freshly dipped in vanilla ice cream. “Try it!”

Ushijima’s eyebrows scrunched up even more, looking even more repulsed. “I do not want to try that.”

“What a shame, Waka,” said Tendou, making a no-no gesture before gobbling up the chicken nugget. “You should try all of the wonderful things in life and this is one of them.”

“It doesn’t change the fact that it is practically disgusting,” said Ushijima, cringing at the food. “I didn’t say that much when you started dipping your fries in the ice cream; I’ve seen other people doing it. But the moment you started dipping your chicken nuggets and slathering the ice cream on your burger simply makes me want to vomit.”

Tendou couldn’t hold it in anymore and burst out into hyena laughter as Ushijima gave him a flat look, unimpressed.

“Fine fine!” he said. “I’ll stop since you really  _ really  _ look disgusted, but on one condition.”

“What is it?” said Ushijima a little bit too eagerly.

“Try this,” said Tendou, holding up a new chicken nugget dipped in ice cream. 

The brunet was visibly taken aback by the condition, and Tendou had the feeling Ushijima wouldn’t try the food. 

He was wrong.

Very wrong.

Ushijima leaned forward to take a bite, and Tendou was so startled by it that he nearly lost his hold on the offending piece of food.

“What?” said Ushijima after chewing the food, a little bit uncomfortable by the situation.

Tendou looked at him with wide eyes. “I thought you found it disgusting!”

Ushijima looked pensive. “The chicken nugget didn’t taste so bad.”

The redhead wanted to release shouts of joy and thanks and  _ dear Lord you’re the fucking best one out there since you made Waka willingly eat one of the things he finds so utterly disgusting I will start worshipping you from the bottom my heart so please please  _ please  _ —  _

“Satori, what’s wrong?” said Ushijima, bringing Tendou back to reality. “Did I surprise you that much?”

Tendou nodded. “You really did,” he said with a lopsided grin.

“I see,” said Ushijima. “Now, will you please eat your food properly like a normal person?”

Tendou gasped and raised his hands. “I thought you ate it because you finally accepted the goodness and deliciousness of such a delicacy!”

Ushijima’s face contorted into one of absolute repulsiveness as he stared at the vanilla ice cream in front of Tendou. 

“You said you would stop adding ice cream to your food if I tried the chicken nugget,” he said, “and I did.”

“Ahhh, shit,” said Tendou, his expression guilty and regretful. “And my epic plan of getting you to like this stuff unfortunately went and failed, crashed and burned.”

Ushijima stared at Tendou as he continued eating his food  _ sans _ the ice cream. He had already finished his own since Tendou took longer because he added the cold dairy product with care.

“Satori,” he said. 

Tendou raised an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

“You would’ve taken less time eating if you hadn’t added all that ice cream,” said Ushijima, making Tendou groan.

“Waka, things are to be enjoyed leisurely and with time,” said Tendou.

“You’ll get diabetes if you eat more of it today so I’ll have to tell you that I won’t allow you to buy chocolate ice cream for dessert.”

“Noooooooo!”

“I’ll let you do what you want later, so please start taking care of your health.”

That offer caught Tendou’s interest. “What do you mean by ‘later’?”

“Anything but food play, I mean,” said Ushijima, and Tendou swore he could see his ears reddening.

Tendou grinned. “You’re really really going to let me do what I want? Seriously?”

“Yes.”

Tendou had to gather all of his willpower not to let out a fountain of blood from his nose. 

“So,” said Tendou, smirking. “Since you’re obviously feeling guilty for making me stop one of my habits and you’re being very kind to make up for it… then, let me lavish my favorite later without a word, okay?”

Ushijima gulped, the aura Tendou was emitting made him do so.

He nodded.

The next day Tendou saw to it that Ushijima was fully covered in hickeys and bite marks, and he swore that he wouldn’t brush his teeth so the taste of his boyfriend continued lingering in his mouth, despite the pain in his ass that he was feeling since he immediately jumped Ushijima the moment they closed their bedroom door, ‘cuz damn, he’d been looking forward to it himself too.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Rivalry/ OTP
> 
> Ushiten is the ultimate OTP.


End file.
